Lost
by SoWhelmed
Summary: Robin gets placed in an alternate dimension ( i have no idea how ,and neither does he so it's all good:D) and meets Tony Stark, who may, or may NOT help him get back home
1. Chapter 1

VROOOM!  
"Gah!" Alarms scream and horns blare as I tumble out of the packed street. Ugh... My head... Where am I?  
"Hey, kid! What're you doing?"  
Kid? I'm twenty-two. And doesn't he recognize me? I mean the Wayne family is the story of the year...  
"Sorry, sir I di-" I stammer. My voice, what's wrong with my voice? I look down.  
"Gah!"  
"You okay, kid?"  
"Yes. I'm fine. Maybe a little whelmed, but fine." I say shakily, what the heck happened to me?  
"Whatever you say." The shock must show on my face.  
He walks away. I run to the nearest store window.  
I'm thirteen. How am I thirteen?  
Do I even have my costume? I pull up my shirt a little. Nightwing? Nightwing?! Wait, wait, wait. I can't be thirteen AND be Nightwing. I search the constantly moving crowds. No one gives me a second glance. I tap a guy on the shoulder standing on my tip toes to reach. I hate this. I give him my best smile. The one that Batman always falls for.  
"Sir, can you tell me how far Gotham is from here?"  
"Gotham? You mean that comic book place? It doesn't exist kid."  
"Um, thanks."  
He shakes his head at me then walks away.  
I wait a little while before pulling another guy over.  
"Can you tell me where I am?"  
"Just a few blocks away from Stark Tower."  
"Oh. Thank you."  
I hear him mutter "Kids these days," as he walks away.  
Stark Tower?! As in Tony Stark? The comic book character?  
Crap.  
This is not good.  
I start to run towards Stark Tower as fast as I can. Tony's the only one who can help me right? He's the most like Bruce isn't he? He'd understand my situation.  
When I arrive at the main entrance of Stark Tower, I stop for a moment to catch my breath.  
Ok, stay calm. You deal with this kind of thing everyday. Except you're adopted by the owner, and now own the company. Anyway...  
Deep breath.  
"May I speak to Mr. Stark, please?"  
I have to stretch up on my tip toes again to see over the counter. This is getting annoying.  
"What's a kid like you want with Mr. Stark? Iron Man fan or something?"  
"No! I just... Need to talk to him."  
"I'll leave him a message."  
Sure he will.  
"Name please?"  
"Richard Grayson Wayne."  
Hopefully Tony has some comic book history, and hopefully this guy doesn't.  
"Like the comic book character?"  
Crap.  
"I'll be going now, thank you sir."  
I run for the door. I'm a comic book character? That's it? No Bruce? Tim? Jason?  
No Damian?  
I check my phone, luckily it has the right time, though the carrier changed some how. Along with that none of my contacts work.  
I pick a spot across the street from Stark Tower to set up camp for the day. It's a little café. I take a seat at an empty table outside. I'll be here at least until Stark Tower is almost empty. I watch the sunset and the finishing crowds of people.  
The man at the front desk leaves just long enough for me to sneak in. I head for the nearest utility closet. Ducking in, I close the door behind me. I slowly move a mop so it hides me from view. Then I go for the wires.  
Wires, wires...  
Apparently my hacking skills aren't at the level they should be. I can only hack as fast as thirteen year old Robin can. I tap my fingers in anticipation waiting for my programming to kick in.  
"Motion Censors, Video down. Ready to move."  
I straighten my tie. It's the one I was wearing to heading to work this morning, when the world flipped on me and I was thirteen again.  
I hate this tie.

Even thought the cameras are down, I stay out of the light as much as possible. If I was my real age, there wouldn't be any problem. I could just walk right in like a business man and no one would think any different of it.

The guards are minimal, which is good. I make sure to heat scan the hallways before stepping into them. I resort to taking the stairs, the elevator poses too much of a risk.  
My memories from when I was thirteen hit me like a flood. I feel my mindset slowly start to change bit by bit.  
I have to keep them away. Can't loose focus. Batman would have my head if...  
There is no Batman.  
I don't know anyone here.  
Clear your head, Dick. Push it back and move on.  
A few more flights then I reach the top floor. Tony's floor.  
Hopefully he's not as great at technology as everyone says he is.

The stair door opens quietly with Bat-like stealth. I slip in, making it impossible for anyone to notice me. I stay in the dim light, edging across the wall. I don't really know what I'll say when I find Tony. Do I tell him I'm from an alternate dimension? That I'm just lost? That-  
"You don't exist, kid."  
I stop sliding against the wall and turn towards the sound.  
"E-excuse me?"  
"I've been looking for your face ever since you got the nerve to hack my motion censors... Ten minutes ago. Nicely done, by the way. That's a record time."  
I stare dumbfounded at the area the voice came from, but only see the faint light of another room.  
"Thank you, sir?"  
"Tony. You've got nerve coming up here kid. Who are you?" He steps out of the other room into the brighter lighting of the one I'm in. He looks pretty much just like the comics depict him. Cocky, arrogant, and rich. Very rich.  
"Richard Grayson Wayne."  
He raises his eyebrow, but doesn't completely blow it off.  
"And you came here because?"  
"I'm not supposed to be here."  
"That's what makes life interesting though."  
"That's not what I meant. I mean here at all. This dimension."  
"I see. So. Your saying that you're Robin?"  
"Nightwing, actually. The switch did something to mess up my age."  
He just stares off into space for a moment, then snaps his head up to look at me.  
"And you think I can help you?"  
"Based on the comics, your the best choice I have."  
"I'm a comic book character?"  
"Yes, you are."  
"Wow."  
He walks out of the room leaving me to wonder if I should follow him. I don't have to worry about that very long though.  
"You can take the couch over there if you want to. We'll talk about this more in the morning."  
I take about six tired steps before crashing face first on the couch. Sleep comes before I even realize I'm lying down.

**Yeah? Yeah?! I'm pretty psyched about this one guys! It's gonna be amazing! Tony and Dimension hopping and teen titans and doctor who! And other stuff:D So..**

** should i have him lose his memory next?**

**or get kidnapped? **

**Or... jatoxand MUHAHAHAHAHA! That one's for me to know, and you to find out! **

**but seriously, help me out with this :D **

**review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight suddenly hits me in the face.  
"Ah! Alfred, no!"  
"Um, kid. You got the wrong guy."  
"Huh?"  
Some one I don't know, but looks somewhat like Tony Stark, stands by the huge window pulling up computer screens in mid air. I try to read them, but he's at an angle that I can see.  
"I'm not Alfred. Are you even awake?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Tony. You know that. Or you did yesterday. How old are you?"  
His questions seems completely out of place.  
"Thirteen."  
"And you're not Nightwing?"  
"Who?"  
"Never mind. That's not important."  
"Wait a second. You don't exist!"  
"Ditto, kid."  
I'm so confused. How am I here? Where is here? Why is there no Bruce? And Dami…  
"AHHH!" The scream rips from my throat before I can stop it. Why? what just happened? I almost, it seems, remembered something. Tony stares at me nervously as I slump over on the couch breathing hard, my eyes shut tight trying to clear the pain. After my panting slows, Tony hands me a drink.  
"No thanks."  
"I'm not giving you a choice, you need the vitamins." He practically forces I into my hands.  
"Oh." I drink the disgusting mixture as quickly as I can.  
"So, you don't remember yesterday?"  
"Not really, I mean, I think I can kind of, but it's not all there."  
"Well what do you remember?"  
"The team and I were at the cave like normal, and then…"  
The mission. We died. I died. So how am I here? I can feel the blood run out of my face. The last thing I see before I pass out is Tony trying to stop my fall.

"Uhh. How long was I out?"  
"Only about a minute."  
I blink trying to refocus my vision.  
"What happened to you? You were fine, then all of the sudden you were down."  
"Hm." I don't say anything. I don't know if it's true. I don't know if I'm hallucinating, going crazy, dead, lost, or alone. I have no idea. Tony raises his eyebrow, clearly seeing that I don't trust him.  
"Well then. You don't trust me, so I don't trust you. Not that I would've anyway. I've been running scans on the energy used to bring you here, and I have no idea where it came from. Well start with training, then maybe I'll let you look at the scans. Deal?"  
What other choice do I have?  
"Deal."  
"Excellent." The smile that creeps on his face is almost terrifying. It's overjoyed yet incredible sly, if I wasn't trained by Batman, I might've run screaming.  
"You better be who you say you are, otherwise you're going to be in a world of pain.  
Somehow, his statement makes me smile.  
"Bring it on. Just hope that you can stay whelmed."

**I know it's short, but i didn't think that adding more would work for this part, and my ipod crashed so i have to type on the computer now, which means i wont get as much done**


	3. Chapter 3

I change into the strange costume was wearing. It's black with a blue v-like shape on it across the chest. I step out of the room I changed in, and come face to face with Iron-man. Well, face to chest. If only I was my normal height… The pain of trying to remember causes me to grimace only a little this time. Tony doesn't notice, or pretends not to.

"On to the arena." he starts to walk away, his armor clanking with each step. I follow him my footsteps next to silent due to my training with Batman. We reach a huge open gym. Tony flies up to a corner, and automatically starts firing at me. I reach for my utility belt, which isn't there. I scowl letting my instincts take over. My hands fly to my back, pulling out two eskrima sticks, that I used to fend off the attacks. Every time I pull off a move that I can master perfectly, but don't know where it came from, my head screams in protest. Trying to fight with a pain I've never learned to deal with is incredibly hard. It's not all physical, and not all mental. My vision blurs and the pain becomes so terrible it makes my movements weak and shaky. Tony keeps attacking me, and I try my best to fight. I am doing terrible, I should've taken him down a long time ago. So far all I've managed to do is land a few weak hits. Eventually, he stops.

"You've obviously had training. You're pretty good kid. But not good enough. I cant help you yet."

"No! You don't understand! I can do better, please, let me try one more time." I pose in a fighting stance ready to take him on. His laughter burns in my ears.

"No. you had your chance. Maybe tomorrow, if I'm bored. For now Pepper has a room set up for you. It's right off the living room you stayed in last night."

He leaves the room before I have a chance to reply. He will be fighting me tomorrow, whether he likes it or not.

I make my way toward the room he had set up for me. My various bruises from today's fight protest in agony with every step I take. I try my best to ignore the pain, but with my guard down and my head spinning, it becomes to hard. Overwhelming even. That's bad.

I am no longer whelmed.

I storm into the little room that is now mine. I rip the black and blue shirt off and start taking inventory of my bruises.

"Wow. Quite the scars you got."

I spin to face the voice that greeted me, eskrima sticks ready.

"Who are you?"

A guy in his late teens steps out of the shadows. He has long, shaggy black hair, that falls around his shoulders. His face is highlighted with a nasty scar that runs through his left eye and all the way down his face. He doesn't smile, and his eyes are covered by a mask like mine. He wore a black jacket over a red shirt, that was hard to see in the light.

"That's not really what matters right now. Don't you want to get home? Get your life back? Save your friends?"

He has a point. I don't leave myself undefended though.

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to, but I'm a better bet at getting you home than Stark. You do want to get home don't you?"

"Of course."

"Than you better come with me." With that he jumped out the window shooting out a zip line at the last second. I copy his move. I don't know if this is the smartest thing I've ever done, but it's worth it to get home.

"What can I call you?" I need something to go off of, and I don't even need his real name.

"Call me Night, if you have to."

"Oh, ok. I'm-"

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Night wheels on me right after I land on top of the building with him. He grabs my shirt and glares at me. I don't know why but I feel sorry for him.

I don't say anything else as I follow him move for move across town. My arms start to get tired pleading for me to stop. I'm no Spider-man for crying out loud.

"Night, where are we-?

"Here." We arrive at a rooftop, and take the stairwell down inside. Busy New York streets are faded in the background, and the creek of the old steps echoes in the dark building.

"I can get you home, but I need you to promise me something."

"Sure no problem."

"Be careful. Don't let what happened to me happen to you, and don't trust everyone."

"Sure, no problem. Hey, one last thing. Since I'm never going to see you again, can you please tell me your name?

"John."

I nod, not fully satisfied.

Blue light fills the room, and Night has his mask off. A bright blue eye stares at me, before I get pushed through a portal, and land on my face.

Night's POV

"My name is Richard John Grayson Wayne." I say to the empty room around me.

He was gone. Finally he was gone. It hasn't happened to him yet, and I don't know if it ever will.

"Richard Grayson, you really did it this time." I don't know where I sent him, but at least he's gone. He doesn't belong here anymore than I do. I pick up the picture lying on the small wooden table of the dark room. Light shining through the boarded-up window shows me the smiling face of my little brother Damian who stands next to me. My face is fine, the joy that I used to have fills my eyes. But that was before we came here. Before he was killed.

Before Nightwing's last flight.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how I got roped into this.

Heck, I don't wanna know why I'm even here. I don't wanna know who the kid is that's currently unconcious on my floor. I don't wanna know why I brought him here. And... I don't really want to know what the heck he's gonna do when he wakes up.

I take a place out of ight of the kid, hiding with my arrow ready behind a giant metal drum, while he lies comfortably restrained to my cot.

Lucky. the floor is freezing back here.

I don't have to wait very long, before he's awake. However I expected him to wake up, it wasn't like this.

He didn't cough or gasp, or really make any noise. I could see him silently pulling at his restraints, but that's about it for a while.

Then he starts to move. He looks around the room as best as he can, given the small range of sight his restraints gave him. Eventually he gives up and just kinda... lies there. Completely and totally awake.

What the heck is his problem?

"Hey." I call out before I actually give myself time to think about. He doesn't answer, but his attention is complete pointed toward the sound of my voice.

"Who are you?" I ask. I have no right, nd I don't really expect an answer. But I don't tie up every random unconcious person I meet.

Um...

I mean he looked really strong and dangerous and stuff. I had good reasons.

Anyway.

He doesn't answer, so I step into his line of sight. He does aa quick scan of me, then seems to have an answer for my question.

"I'm Robin. Who are you?"

"Hawkeye." Not. That' my dad, but he doen't need to know my name is actually Francis. If his name is half as embarassing a mine, I'm okay with the bull he's giving me about his name being Robin. So we're even.

In a weird, messed up vigilate kind of way.

"You can untie me, I don't really have the strenght to run away." He says weakly. "I got a harh beating from Stark, and then this other guy Night or whatever dragged me half way across the city. The hard way."

I shrugg to myself. I'm older than this kid, and he does look incredible weak. what's the wort that could happen?

I untie him, and he sits up slowly mumbling a thank you.

"How did you get here? I mean... you were out. Drop-dead unconcious in Hood's territory but they weren't around. and they woulda killed ya if they found you before I did."

He drops his eyes, and hi brow knits in concentration.

"I was... in New York. At stark tower. Then um... I think a ware house district or something. But I don't know where here is."

My breath catches in my throat.

"You're at Stark Tower."

Robin's eyes fly to mine, panicked and almost insane.

"That's not right! It was clean, and new, and Tony was there! Just hours ago. Where am I?" Robin demanded again, this time in a frighten rage.

"I'm telling ya the truth kid! This is Stark Tower. It's been like this for as long as I can remember."

Robin seems to settle, taking a sudden interet in his hands. He stays quiet for a minute before the strain in his expression comes back.

"Wait... who are the 'Hoods'?

"Um.." I really don't know how to expalin that. As far as I can tell, there nobodies. Extremely powerful nobodies with lot of skill, and don't mind blood. I think their an interdimentional gang, but I really don't know. That sounds crazy, but there's one guy on their side that looks like James. Talks like James, told me he is James. But there's no way he went to them. There's no way he even lived through that. So it can't be him. It ha to be him. But that's crazy.

Isn't it?

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just stay out of their way.

He frowns, as i turn my back on him, ready to leave for patrol.

"Where are you going?" He asks, glaring dagers at my back, causing an involuntary shiver.

"Out."

"Why? It's like one AM."

I scowl. "It's none of your buisness." I move to pick up my bow, only to have a bat-shaped (I think) thing thrown between my hand and the bow.

"I'm coming with you."

"You can barely even stand." I growl, picking up my bow and ignoring the object in my way.

"That never stopped me before."

"Geez, kid! I just need to go out, secure my part of the city, and I can do it on my own!" Crap. Now I'm in for it.

"I can help, I know what I'm doing." It's then I notice he somehow made it over to me without making a sound. He' right next to me, masked and buisness like.

I'm beginning to wish I'd left him out there.

Night's POV

I feel asleep soon after I got rid of the mini-me. I think I sent him to the reject demension, or whatever they're calling it now. Though I 'm pretty sure I'm the only one who ever got away to even really know what the place is.

But ending him away won't solve many of my problems.

"GRAYSON!" Tony's shout make me smirk, even though I'm really dreading this upcomming converation, if you can even call it that. He burst' into my "room" knocking out the door in the process.

Guess my safe house isn't a safe house any more.

Ah, well.

"Morning Tony."

He scowls at me.

"Where the heck did you send him?!" He yells, storming past me, taking the borrowed portal off my desk. "You know this tech is unstable!"

He waves it in my face, and I roll my eyes... eye.

"Away." I answer waving my hand absentmindedly, trying to tick him off as much as posible.

"We needed him!"

"WHY?" I suddenly reel on Stark. "We don't need him! He didn't do anything! It's not his fault! At least one version of me should be happy, and that's not posible here. Even the reject demension would be better than here." I say leaving my last thoughts unspoken in my head. If only for me. So I don't have to see his optimism, his hope. His smile.

"He could've gotten you back to your demension! You could've gone home." Tony says with fake concern in his voice.

"We both know that's not true. So why did you bring him here Tony? What's so special about us?"

Tony walk out of my afe house without another word.

If I hadn't lot so much, I would've done anything to go home. I can go home anytime I want. I've failed Tony, he doen't want me here. But with Damian and Tim gone? I can't go back to my world. Not ever again.

That doen't mean I can't give the other me a chance to go back and have it all.

**A/N: I don't have spell check so please forgive me a for my mistakes! Do you guys know who everyone is? If not.. go watch Avengers: Heroes or tomorrow or whatever it's called. I really don't know, but it'll help. I hope you all enjoy it! Ideas on where I should take it are welcome, as long as supporting characters to throw in, trust me I have a spot for them:) If you have something you'd like to show up, just pm me and I'll try my best to make it work! **


End file.
